


The Other Side

by plumeria47



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen, Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeria47/pseuds/plumeria47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayvil experiences Choosing from a new perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethynyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/gifts).



> Bethynyc, I apologize that this is so short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. You'll note that I chose an entirely different Companion; Sayvil was the one who spoke to me most for this challenge. :-)

She knew it the moment Kerowyn crossed into Haven. In fact, she’d sensed her presence growing stronger while the Skybolts were still miles out of town, possibly as soon as they’d entered Valdemar. It was odd, being on this end of Choosing, knowing in advance whom she was meant to partner. Her fellow Companions – those with Chosen, anyway - had described it to her, somewhat, but words still did not compare with _experience_. It was a tugging, a pull, a sense that her heart and soul had suddenly become more complete, even though she had never felt a lack until now. _Was this what Lifebonding was like?_ she wondered. It seemed like a similar description, and yet she knew full well that Heralds could form Lifebonds separately from the deep ties they held with their Companions. She closed her eyes briefly, remembering. _’Lendel. Van._ Van, who’d had the rare and, in some ways, unfortunate experience of forming Lifebonds both before _and_ after being Chosen.

She shook her head, pushing the old memories back. Her focus was _now_ , this new life, one she had lived for a mere handful of years; being both young and old at the same time had been a difficult adjustment, as was the shift to four legs and no hands. But she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Being back in the land she loved, serving the people she loved, and now – finally! – finding the new sister to her soul. 

That the woman had a good heart went without saying. She would never have considered Choosing someone who didn’t. But Choosing went beyond that. The closer Kero came, the more she understood why Kero was meant for her. The woman was a competent leader, inspiring fierce loyalty, but she also refused to back down if she had a point to make. She could bite your head off if you pushed her, with no apologies, but she was never cruel. Unafraid of trying new things, of hard work, of just about anything. 

_Now, where have I seen that before?_ Jasen Mindspoke to her, catching wind of her thoughts. 

_Shut up, youngling,_ she retorted, although if she could have grinned, she would have. 

_You’re actually younger than I am,_ Jasen replied calmly, sauntering up to stand beside her at the edge of the Field.

_Only in horse form, so mind your manners, lad, or I’ll kick you from here to the Pelegris._ But her eyes twinkled and she knew Jasen would see right through her feigned threat. They had worked together for too many years for him to take her posturing seriously; that their current reconnection was relatively recent mattered not at all. 

Sure enough, he immediately Sent the impression of affectionate laughter in her head. _Still, you must admit that woman seems a perfect match for you._

She returned her attention back to Kero’s building presence in her heart and soul. _Yes,_ she agreed. _She does._ She was tempted to rush right out and claim her immediately, much the way she, herself, had been Chosen, but the time didn’t feel right. 

It was frustrating to wait, however, and patience had never been her strong suit. She continued to watch with what felt like heroic restraint, sensing Kero as she planned and carried out the attacks on Hardorn, but remaining outwardly sedate; only Jasen, Rolan and a handful of others who knew her well could sense her practically vibrating with anticipation. Finally the day came, the morning she knew, with a Companion’s rather unsettling sense of ForeSight, that she would be needed at the battlefront. Without bothering to present herself for saddling, she sped out of the stable, arriving only just in time to see her Chosen’s mare get shot out from under her. Weaving through the melee, she pulled up just as Kero rolled to her feet, and stood rock steady as she pulled herself up onto her bare back. 

Being back in saddle, so to speak, even without a saddle, was more satisfying than she had anticipated. Idleness had never been in her nature, and yet, until a Companion officially Chose someone, there wasn’t much they _could_ do. Not unless there was a serious emergency that the partnered Companions were unable to handle. It just Wasn’t Done. But _now_ she knew the joy of literally trampling enemies, turning in response to Kero’s lightest touch, working as one. It wasn’t the same, fighting in this body, and without the use of a Mage Gift such as she had formerly understood. But she had different strengths and powers now, and she could still see and use the nodes to replenish her resources; she drew on them fiercely as she helped trounce this modern enemy.

It wasn’t until the battle finally ended in triumph that Kero was able to finally notice what – or rather, whom - she was riding. 

“Well, love,” she said, giving her a pat. “Hellsbane’s gone to the Star-Eyed ‘s pastures, but you seem to have been sent by the Shin’a’in Lady herself. Let’s get a look at you,” she added, wearily sliding from the saddle and coming up to her shoulder to face her.

And at last, at long last, as she shook the mantle of dust from her coat, she was able to look Kero in the eyes and officially form the bond that would connect them for life. _I am Sayvil,_ she said, feeling, once again, how satisfying and yet how strange it was to be on the other end of Choosing. _You are my—look out!_ For only as the swinging mace caught her eye did her focus slip from the connection she was establishing with Kero to the imminent danger her Chosen suddenly was in. 

Too late – the mace connected with Kero’s head and down she went. Out of nowhere, Jasen rushed up to trample the attacker, and Sayvil had never been so glad to see her friend in all her life. Still, Kero’s attacker was _her_ business, not Jasen’s, and in moments she had shouldered him aside to finish stomping the man into a pulp. Hellfires, but it felt good.

But as good as hooves were at trampling, they were no good at reviving. It was with an enormous sigh of relief that Sayvil saw Ratha gallop up, his Herald launching himself out of the saddle to fumble Kero’s helm off and breathe life back into her. As the crisis ended, Sayvil finally permitted herself a sigh of relief, settling into Kero’s mind as easily as she would have formally slid into her own Whites; she missed Kellan, even now, but this new bond was just as fulfilling. Kerowyn was no timid youngling to be coddled (thank the Lord and Lady); she was an experienced fighter and yet a loving, loyal – and opinionated – woman. Sayvil shook out her mane contentedly; she looked forward to many unconventional and feisty years ahead with her Chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kero's spoken lines are quoted directly from Mercedes Lackey's "By the Sword", which is also the original source of the Choosing scene at the end of the fic; I'm simply describing it from another perspective. The idea of Heralds being reincarnated as Companions is awesome, and although it's not confirmed that Jasen = Jaysen, I have chosen to interpret it that way. (Same with Tantris, although he's not part of this story.) Oh, and in case there was any doubt: I do not own any of these characters.


End file.
